


Shower Disaster

by LilyannStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have never given Harry, or anyone, head before, so you are determined to get it right your very first time. Unfortunately, it doesn't go quite as you planned. Harry, being the perfectly sweet boyfriend he is, makes sure you know that everything is fine, not matter how terrible you feel you did. ---This is honestly one of my biggest fears when it comes to the sex department, so I wanted to do a piece showing Harry making everything all better :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Disaster

I am just finishing up rinsing off in the shower when I feel a large pair of hands land on my hips, and I am pulled against a hard, toned body. I lean my head back against Harry’s shoulder, loving when he surprises me in the shower because it always leads to really hot and steamy sex. 

I turn around in his arms, instantly capturing his lips in mine softly. His hands roam up and down my sides as the kiss grows harder, more rhythmic, and more intense. I moan into his mouth when he lightly bites at my lower lip, causing a shiver to run through me despite the warm water that is cascading over both of our naked bodies. I wrap my arms around Harry’s neck, my fingers playing in his damp curls as he pulls me closer, arching my body into his so I can distinctly feel his now hard cock against my thigh. I whimper at the touch, needing him to fuck me into the wall of the shower. 

I pull back from his kiss, admiring his face. His lips are now a deeper red than usual, parted allowing his breath to tumble quickly from his lips. His cheeks are flushed, and his green eyes are closed in pleasure. I kiss gently along his jaw, nipping at his most sensitive spots as my hand gently travels down his torso, fingertips brushing along his wet skin as I reach down and wrap my small hand around his large length. A moan falls from his perfect lips as my thumb brushes along his slit and my lips make a dark purple mark on his neck. 

“Shit, Y/N, you have no idea what you do to me babe.” He moans while his fingers run through my soaked hair. I begin kissing down his body, leaving small lovebites everywhere. I take one of his nipples into my mouth, sucking and biting gently, taking more moans from his mouth. Slowly I work my way down, reveling in the sensation of his skin on mine. My heart is beating as I think about my intention. I have never given Harry head, never actually given anyone head, even though we’ve been dating for 6 months, but today is the day I give it a shot. It takes until I reach his bellybutton for him to realize my intentions. 

“Whoa Kitten. You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. I’m perfectly fine without it. I know you’ve never done it before and I don’t want you to be pressured into it.” He says, his voice shaky from pleasure as I suck at his bellybutton. 

“Want it.” Is all I say against his skin before I am on my knees in front of him, the water trailing down my back and his dick as I slowly pump him, eyeing his length wearily. I’ve only read about doing this, so I want to make it as good as I possibly can. I lean in, wrapping my plump lips around Harry’s tip, tasting the salty pre-cum that has accumulated there. I swirl my tongue around him gently and begin to suckle him while my hand pumps the rest of his shaft. 

“Fuck.” He mumbles as he throws his head back in pleasure when I push my tongue into his slit experimentally. I smirk around him, making eye contact with him, his green eyes meeting my blue ones as I get a little more confidence and I attempt to take more of him into my mouth. I get about three more inches in before the sensation begins to feel uncomfortable. I’ve always had a terrible gag reflex, but I am determined to pleasure Harry, no matter what. I pull back, sucking harshly when my teeth catch on his tip. I hear him hiss above me, putting his hand through my hair and pulling me back slightly.

“Be careful with your teeth baby. I love you.” Then he starts pushing me down again, still gentle. I mumble a “sorry” around him and the vibrations make him moan again. I get about four inches in before I feel my throat start to close up and begin to gag around him. Determined, I keep up the bobbing of my head as my eyes start to sting and tears start to roll down my face, immediately mixing with the warm shower water. I continue to gag and though I try to calm myself down, it’s not working. I am so desperate to do this for Harry, but it is turning out terribly.

“Hey, slow down there Y/N, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. You don’t need to do this.” He says softly, still petting my head. Being the stubborn person I am, I shake my head slightly and continue my ministrations. I need this. I need him to come down my throat, and I need to know that I can give him as much pleasure as he gives me when he goes down on me. In a last-ditch effort to make him come, I thrust a large portion, maybe 6 inches of his cock, into my mouth, and it just barely touches the back of my throat as my gag reflex begins to be too much to handle and I pull off quickly before vomit is falling from my lips violently. The water from the shower washes it all down the drain almost immediately, but still I can’t believe what has just happened. I turn away from him, sitting on the floor of the shower, hugging my knees close to me as I begin to sob, defeated. 

“Oh my god, Y/N, why the hell did you do that?” He asks roughly. Of course I assume he is angry because that was absolutely disgusting, but he sits down behind me, pulling me against his chest tightly as his hands rub circles over my arms. “I told you that you didn’t need to do that! I should have known you would push yourself too far, you always have been so fucking stubborn. Are you ok? Babe, please stop crying, I’m not mad, I just wish you wouldn’t push yourself so far! Please look at me baby.” He says in my ear gently. I shake my head, wanting nothing more that for him to leave me alone to wollow in self-pity at how terrible I am at blowjobs. 

“Just leave me alone Harry. I fucked it up, now I just want to be left to myself.” I whisper, still not lifting my head or turning to look at him. I’m far too embarrassed. 

“Not an option babe. I’m going to stay here with you until you understand that I’m not upset, and you stop being upset with yourself. All it takes is some practice, and if you don’t ever want to do it again, I am fine with that, as long as you’re happy, Y/N.” He says, pulling me closer. 

“You don’t understand Harry! I need to be able to do that, I need to know that I can make you feel as good as you make me feel! You’re already too good for me, the least I can do is give good head, but apparently I can’t do that either. I don’t deserve you.” I yell, before letting my head fall back to my knees as I begin to cry even harder. To my surprise, I feel Harry shaking with laughter behind me. 

“What the hell Harry? What’s so funny!?” I ask incredulously. I pull away from his grip to turn around and face him, looking at him angrily as he shakes his head and continues laughing. 

“I think it’s funny that you honestly think I’m too good for you. You are the most perfect person I’ve ever met and I’ll never be able to deserve you. Plus, giving good head or not giving good head is not going to make me love you more or less. You’re my whole world and I love you more than you’ll ever know. Blowjobs are not that big of a deal, ok? You are seriously the cutest thing ever when you’re angry.” He says, looking up at me with a huge grin on his face. I roll my eyes and shove him away, not really angry anymore, but wanting to keep up the façade. I don’t give in that easily. I stand up, turn the shower off, grab one of our huge towels to wrap around myself, and walk out of the bathroom, still huffing and puffing feigning anger. 

I plop down on the bed, pulling the comforter over me as I face the edge of the bed. I hear Harry finish himself off in the shower, not disguising his loud moans and groans of my name, obviously trying to make me feel better. I stay in bed, not watching as Harry comes out of the bathroom and climbs into bed next to me. We are both still wet from the shower but at this point I don’t care. I just want to go to sleep and put today behind us. Harry pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his face into one of my shoulders, breathing in the wet skin there. 

“I love you so fucking much.” He whispers against my skin as I feel him smile, still laughing lightly. 

“I love you too.” I say, still sounding annoyed, but I can’t hold back the little smile that plays at my lips knowing that Harry and I are perfect together. I let him hug me tight and sing softly in my ear as we both drift off to sleep, and I sleep soundly knowing that everything will be ok between us, and making up my mind to keep practicing until I can give him the best head in the world.


End file.
